Wrong Timeline
by AEPhelps
Summary: This is a revised version of what I had. Idea came when watching Megaforce, then Mighty Morphin'. Just a 'What If'. Still new to this, please be nice. Please read and review. Rated T because I wasn't sure.
1. Chapter 1

Noah opened a time portal, not knowing what would await him on the other end. The portal opened into a child's room. He heard footsteps and a girl emerged from the closet area.

"Oh!" she said, startled.

"Hello, my name is Noah. I will not harm you. What is your name?" he asked.

"Hello. My name is Alexandra Phelps." I answered.

"Yes! Contact! How old are you, Alex?" he asked.

"Ten. The look on your face is like you didn't expect someone so young." I said.

"You're right. I expected you, but older. I am one of five in a group and we need help. We are the Power Rangers of the future and we are in danger. I'm trying to get the right time to just before a terrible accident in my past. Seems I went too far back." he said.

"Perhaps if you'll try again? Feel free to find me again. I'll try to help any way I can, Noah." I suggested.

"Yes, perhaps you are right. I will go and try again. Thank you for helping me find this time. I'll search for you again, hopefully you'll be older." Noah said. I nodded. He severed the link and did another search.

He opened another portal and found a different room.

'The pictures look the same.' he thought. I stepped into my room.

"OH!" I gasped. "Noah? Is that you?"

"Alex? Well, I __did__ find you older. May I ask how old now?" he asked.

"Twelve. Noah, is there a way to search in a different state? I'll be moving to Los Angeles tomorrow. My father has some law business to tend to there. Do you still need help? What kind of help do you need? You know I'll do whatever I can." I said.

"Yes, Allie. We still need help. The help will have to be from the first group of Power Rangers. They need to prevent four Rangers from dying. When they prevent the death of those Rangers, my time will cease. This time where I am, is the __wrong timeline.__ " he said.

"Okay, not thinking about you dying, Noah. So, how did the tragedy happen? Which four Rangers were involved? I like puzzles and I'll do everything I can to help figure this out." I said.

"This could work. You've heard of Power Rangers before?" he asked.

"No, but I still want to help you, Noah." I said.

"Okay, first, before I tell you of the tragedy, you have to know of my past. My father's name is William Daniel Cranston. I am his youngest son of eight children. In my timeline, he was the first Blue Power Ranger of Earth. There are others, but Billy, what his friends called him, was the scientist of the group. Since I was searching for him but made contact with you, I'll ask you to remember all these conversations and help me contact him. He was part of the group before he passed his blue power to another. The one he passed his power to was one of the four who died. At the time of Blue's death, he and the other three were using the ThunderZords. The other three were Red, Yellow, and Black Rangers. Pink Ranger was in with the four Rangers and White had his own MegaZord, the White TigerZord. When White yelled for Ranger evacuation, Pink was the only one who had the ability to get out of the Zord. She jumped but the others were injured and couldn't follow her. She landed next to White and before either could go back to help their fellows, the ThunderZord exploded. That's how they died."

"Wow. So, if the Pink and White Rangers could convince the others to __not__ pass on the powers, then the tragedy should be prevented, right?" I asked.

"Possible. I'd have to research that. That should give me something to do while the others are out and about getting supplies. We've gone into hiding. There's not very many citizens left to defend here in my time."

"That's an awful way to live, Noah." I commented.

"Yes, but it works for now to survive to get this information to you so we can prevent this from happening." he said.

"Oh, I hope this works." I said.

"Me too, Allie. Well, it's getting late, so I'll let you get some sleep now. I'll come back when I have more information for you. We're also getting some items around to give to you for safe keeping." he said.

"Okay, Noah. I'll be waiting for you to return. Night, stay safe. See you soon." I said, sitting on my bed and grabbing the remote.

"Night, Allie. We'll do everything we can to stay safe. You have a good night. See you soon." he said, getting up from sitting on the floor and walking over to the nearest control panel. He severed the link just as the others walked into the room from outside.

"Everything okay, Noah?" Troy asked. "How did the conversation go this time? Do we have an ally?"

"Everything went smoothly, Troy. She will help. She can't do much right now, but she'll help keep all the items safe for us. And, yes, we do have an ally. Alexandra Phelps is a strong ally to have." Noah answered.

"My mom? You found my mom?" Troy asked, surprised.

"I thought you were looking for your dad?" Jake asked.

"I was. But, I went too far into the past the first time and found Allie." Noah said.

"How will Mom be able to help us?" Troy asked.

"She can help us by finding my dad when she gets to Angel Grove. She's also going to help us by taking the items and keeping them safe for us." Noah answered.

A couple days later, Noah established contact again. I was sitting on my bed, schoolbooks strewn all over my bed, doing my homework.

"Hi, Noah. Thanks for the much needed break from my homework." I said when he appeared.

"Hi, Allie. And you're welcome. We think how the Rangers in my past died was that the enemy found something to weaken us. Not sure what it was they found, I'm still working on that. Dad is putting information on a disc for the Rangers. It will give them a lot of information on what we think happened to our past and how to prevent it. Dad thinks that the explosion of the Thunder MegaZord and the White TigerZord combined is how the time rift and alternate universe was created. Oh, we almost got all the items together for you to keep safe for us." Noah said.

"Good. Noah, you keep saying 'us' and 'we', who are the others?" I asked.

"My teammates." he said, turning his head. "Here they are."

Four other teens walked over to sit next to Noah.

"Here are: Gia in yellow. Emma in pink. Jake in black and Troy in red." Noah introduced.

"Hi. How are you?" I greeted them. "Emma, you look like my friend, Adam. Jake, you look like my friend, Rocky." We sat and chatted for a little while, until there was a knock on my bedroom door. Noah scrambled up off the floor and ran to the control panel.

"Be right back." he said. I nodded and walked to my door. When they had disappeared, I opened the door.

The rangers couldn't see what was happening, but they could hear what was going on.

"Oh, hi, dad. Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yep. We'll be moving sooner than we thought. It's gotten worse in California and they need me sooner than Friday." he said.

"Okay, dad. I'll start packing in the morning." I said.

"Honey, we need to leave tomorrow." he said.

"Tomorrow?! That's kinda short notice, isn't it, Dad?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am." dad said.

"It's okay, dad. I'll be okay. Just don't really want to leave all I know behind." I said.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." dad said.

"I know, Daddy. I better get started on my packing." I said.

"Okay, baby. See you in the morning then. Don't stay up too late." he said.

"I won't, Daddy." I said, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

I walked closer to my mirror. "Noah." I said.

"Yep." he said, reappearing.

"You heard?" I asked.

"Yep. I'll find you again." Noah said. We nodded at each other and he severed the link.

Emma and Gia fought with the X Borgs just when they were exiting the mall. There's about half the population of Earth now than when the Armada first got there.

A few weeks later (in Noah's time. To me, it was the next day when I was in California), the Armada attacked again.

"Hi, Allie. You okay? I know, it's not easy leaving loved ones behind." Noah said.

"How do you know?" I asked, tears running down my cheeks.

"Because I had to leave my whole family behind last month. I lost some of my family a few weeks ago. The Armada found them and tortured them to find out where the Rangers were. My family refused to tell the Armada and the family members died." he said.

"Oh, Noah. I'm sorry." I said.

"I, unfortunately, can't mourn for them right now. Troy received the Red Power two ways: one, he inherited the power and, two, Gosei gave it to him. Troy inherited the red power from his father. I inherited blue from my father and Gosei gave it to me. Emma inherited the pink from her mother and Gosei gave it to her. Gia and Jake got their powers from Gosei. Jake's dad was a Ranger, but his dad was never black or green. Gia's mother was never a ranger. Well, as far as we know, the father who raised her wasn't either. She knows her biological father was a ranger, but never was yellow." he told me.

There was a noise on his side. He turned to see the others there. Troy motioned him over, while Jake sat in front of me.

"Hi, Allie." Jake said.

"Hi, Jake. You look so much like one of my best friends who I left behind."

"I know. Dad told me all about the friendship you have. You two met when you were both around six years old in Stone Canyon." he said. "Roberto Miguel DeSantos?" Jake added at the confused look on my face.

"Oh! Wow! Are you an only child?" I asked.

"No," he chuckled. " I am the seventh child in my family. Aside from Gia, all of us rangers are the seventh born. Troy, Noah and I have sisters younger than us. Emma has a younger brother and Gia doesn't talk about her family." he said.

"Really? I wonder why?" I asked.

"Not sure. You look like I remember you. You haven't changed much. Just the eyes. The version of you in my time has more knowledge behind her eyes." he said.

"Well, that's what happens when you grow up." I said.

"Will you stop flirting with her, please?" Troy said, as Noah walked up to join us.

"Okay, okay." Jake said. He turned to me. "I gotta go see if I can find those time capsules behind your house anyway. See you later, Allie." he blew me a kiss.

"Unbelievable flirt." Noah muttered. He then turned to me. "Hi."

"Hi. He flirts like his dad does. I wonder who I marry?" I said.

"I'll tell you soon enough. At the risk of our genetics changing, I can't tell you too much. Just now know that, Troy, Emma, me and our siblings were raised in very loving homes where our parents love each other since the day they met." he said.

"That's awesome. Hope I find someone to raise my future children like that." I said.

"Trust me, you will." he assured me, smiling. "I'm going to give you some more information." he said. By the time he was done giving me the information, it was almost nine.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep now. I'll see you soon. When I come back, I want to give you a few items to keep safe for me, if you don't mind." Noah said.

"No, I don't mind, Noah. Any way I can help, you know that." I answered.

He smiled and he severed the link for the night.

The next time Noah came through the link, it was Thursday.

"I have to make it quick right now, Allie. The connection is a little shaky because the Armada is bombing near enough to interfere with the connection. Troy wants to say hi to you."

"Hi." Troy said, walking up with a wooden box in his hands and handed it to Noah.

"Hi. You look like..." I tried to keep talking but couldn't because of the lump of emotion in my throat.

"I know. Another friend you're leaving behind. Please, believe me, you will settle somewhere and all will work out in your life. It will be very happy too. We need to give you this box. In it are the Ranger Keys that used to line the walls. Our morphers are in it too." Troy said.

Noah stepped through the mirror and handed me an intrically carved wooden box.

I looked at the box. "I recognize these markings." I said, tracing the carvings with a finger.

"Native American Tribe of Navajo." Noah was saying.

"Tucker. Tommy's older brother." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yes. He carved it for us. The last he did before the Armada visited his house. Please ensure the box's safe travel to Angel Grove, as well as its safe delivery into the hands of the Power Rangers, Zordon and Alpha Five." Noah said.

"I promise." I said. I looked at Noah. "My nephew, huh? Well, you turned out pretty good. Your parents did a good job. Can you tell them I said so?" I asked, tears running down my cheeks.

"I wish I could. I can't get out to see anyone right now. The Armada is swarming heavily all over the Earth in my time. When you get to Angel Grove, go to a place called 'Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar'. Ask for Billy Cranston. He should be the Blue Triceratops Power Ranger by the time you get there." he answered.

"Then I will definitely look for him after I get there. I hope he won't think I'm crazy." I said.

"Trust me. You'll be best friends from the first time you meet. He's your first friend there. He will do everything he can to help you prevent this timeline split. I should go for now so you can get some rest." Noah said.

"We're moving in the morning. Try to stay safe and alive, please. Night, Noah, I love you." I said, as he was approaching my mirror to return to his time. He turned, came back to me.

"I love you, too, Auntie. More than anything. Try to get some sleep. I promise, we'll see each other tomorrow before you leave." he said with tears in his eyes and hugged me. "For a long time I thought you were my mother. Night, Aunt Allie."

He turned to my mirror and stepped through. One last look at me, then he severed the link, temporarily.

"How did everything go?" Jake asked. Noah didn't respond yet.

"Noah?" Troy said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Noah raised his head and looked at the others. There were tears running down his cheeks.

"Yeah, everything's fine. She has the box. I told her that when she gets to Angel Grove, to go to Ernie's and ask for Billy. She understood." he said, wiping the tears away.

"Good. The morphers and Ranger keys are safe. Now to get some food, if there's any left out there." Gia said.

"I want to go find a couple of time capsules my dad told me about. There are Ranger items inside." Jake said.

"Where are they buried?" Troy asked.

"They're buried in your mother's backyard. The backyard of her home when she first moved to Angel Grove at fifteen."

"I remember hearing about those, but Grandmother Megan didn't want us kids to dig holes in her garden. I was told there are three, there might be more. Did your dad tell you where the capsules are buried?" Troy said.

"Yep, under that gnarly-looking tree in the backyard by your grandmother's flower garden behind the garden shed." Jake said.

"Yep. That would be the place." Troy replied, smiling.

"Okay, while Jake's getting the time capsules, Gia and I are going to see if we can find food." Emma said.

"While you are doing that, I'll try to find some clothes and a few bath items from the mall that wasn't destroyed." Troy said.

Jake, Emma and Gia took the only three backpacks they had.

"Looks like I'll need another backpack too." Troy added.

As the four of them crept out of the Command Center, sneaking past the few X-borgs who were lurking in the woods. Troy, Emma and Gia headed downtown for the grocery store. About five minutes later, Troy veered off and headed for the mall. Jake walked in the direction of Troy's house. Ten minutes later, Jake arrived at the back of the house. Troy's house was reduced to a pile of smoldering bricks, wood, broken glass and scattered clothes.

"Oh, no. Oh, please." Jake said, choking back tears. "Please tell me they're okay."

Once Jake got around to the front of the house, the horror was evident. He counted one hundred and thirty people in the expanded Great Room, adults and children as well as Alpha Six.

"Oh, no." Jake moaned, dropping to his knees, near his father, and cried. By the time he could move again, it was close to midnight.

Jake got to his feet and turned in the direction of the Phelps' house. Staggering down the road, while choking back more tears, he ducked behind bushes and trees whenever he spotted some X-borgs. When he finally reached the Phelps' house, it was destroyed like Troy's house.

Waiting for almost an hour for the last few X-borgs to leave the area, Jake managed to find a shovel amidst the rubble. After all X-borgs were gone, he started to dig at the base of the tree. He didn't have to dig long when he struck something metal, making a really loud clang, stopping and listening for X-borgs or any member of the Armada.

Hearing none, he crouched down and started digging with his hands. He pulled out the first time capsule and opened it. Inside he found journals and some communicators, as well as the Galactic Power Ranger morphers. After digging up the other time capsule, he managed to get both of them in his backpack, he started walking back to Troy's house.

It took him almost an hour to reach Troy's house again. He found a notebook and a pack of pens. He ducked into the underground tunnel at the back of Troy's house and managed to get what little sleep he could.

Emma and Gia managed to retrieve a lot of food, traveling back and forth from the Command Center and the food sources. Troy had stuffed a lot of clothes in two backpacks he found amoungst all the chaos in the mall.

While Troy was on his way back to the Command Center, a couple of X-borgs chased him. As he ran, he went too close to the edge of the rock quarry and slid down. He rolled down the side of the rock wall, coming to a rest at the bottom of the quarry. He noticed that he was badly bruised with cuts to his arms and face. There was also a gash on his forehead.

"What a way to be found by the Armada." Troy mumbled to himself in the dark.

Easing himself up, amidst a lot of pain, he found a small niche to squeeze in to rest. By the time he could walk again, it was very early morning. It took Troy almost two hours to reach the entrance to the Command Center.

"My god, Troy! You look like you were beaten to within an inch of your life! What happened last night?" Noah asked as he ran to help his friend who was staggering into the Command Center.

"I was chased by X-borgs when I exited the mall. But it wasn't X-borgs or a monster who did this. This was caused by finding the edge of the rock quarry in the dark. I'm surprised I'm not dead. Where are the others?" Troy explained.

"Gia and Emma have been here now and then, bringing food in. They left a few minutes ago. Jake hasn't been back yet. I managed to find Young Alex again. She's in Titusville, Florida now. Sometime in May, I'm guessing. Can't pinpoint the exact date until she has a newspaper or she speaks aloud when she starts writing in her journal. So far, the last two entries are written about how much she misses her seven friends. She was also writing about the things they did together." Noah said, as he helped Troy ease into the red recliner they had brought into the Command Center when the Rangers started staying there.

It wasn't long when Gia and Emma finally came back with some more food.

"We know we've been gone most of the night, but we've managed to gather a lot of food." Gia said.

"Troy! Are you okay?" Emma asked, running to his side.

"I'll be fine. Just had a fight with the rock quarry last night. I lost that battle." he quipped, grinning.

"Oh, you. Geez. Well, at least you're alive. Hopefully Jake is too. Oh, I hope he shows up soon." Emma said, as she was cleaning Troy's forehead and taping gauze to it.

It wasn't until noon when Jake finally did show up.

"Jake! You look like you've slept in a tunnel for six months. Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." he said, but Troy had seen the anguish in his friend's eyes.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Troy asked, sitting a little straighter, wincing as a new wave of pain shot through his body.

"Sit back and relax. I've found out a lot since yesterday. I made my way to your mother's family home. I laid low until dark. I approached the gnarly-looking tree in the backyard. My father told me about the time capsules he and his friends buried there. There __are__ three capsules. The first one was buried by Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Kim Hart, Billy Cranston and Alex Phelps. The second one was buried by Tommy Oliver, Alex Phelps, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos. I dug up all three and opened them. I found some journals amoungst the items inside. I picked up Billy's journal out of the first capsule and opened it. A note was taped to the inside." Jake opened a blue book with the name 'Cranston' embossed in gold on the front cover.

" 'There is one wooden box in each of the three time capsules, carved in Native American symbols. The box in Capsule One contains the communicators and morphers of the Mighty Morphin Rangers to the Space Rangers. The capsule contains journals of each ranger depicting the destructions of the powers between Mighty Morphin to Space. There are directions to where all the Zords of Mighty Morphin to Space are, including the Galaxy Gliders. And Blueprints from Alphas Five and Six on how to rebuild the Morphing Grid. The box in Capsule Two contains the communicators and morphers of the Galactic Rangers to DinoThunder. The box also contains the DinoGems. The capsule contains numerous multi-colored journals depicting the destructions of Rangers and powers. There are directions to the GalactaBeasts, the Island of Anamaria, all the Zords of Galaxy Rangers to DinoThunder.' " Jake stopped long enough for a drink of water and a few deep breaths. He then settled back in his chair and continued on.

" 'Box Three contains the communicators and morphers of Space Patrol Delta to Samurai, including Master Ji's Samuraizer. The box also contains the Samurai Pocket Zords, including the OctoZord, and LightZord. Capsule Three contains all Mystic Wands, including Udonna's wand and Magic Book, as well as numerous multi-colored journals, depicting the destruction of Rangers and powers, the directions to all Zords of Space Patrol Delta to RPM.' Troy, your dad must have sealed the entrance to the basement. Our neighborhood is destroyed. All the houses are burned to the ground. I didn't see any humans __alive__ anywhere."

"Yes, dad and I sealed the entrance to the Outer Room if the lowest Zord Holding Bay." Troy said.

"The mall is burnt to the ground. The business buildings downtown are all rubble." Gia said. "This place is all that's left."

"There are forest fires all over, everywhere you look." Emma informed them.

"So we __are__ the last of mankind on Earth." Noah said.

"Let's get this last mission done before we mourn the loss of our families and the rest of mankind." Troy said emotionally, his voice constricted.

That night when I got upstairs to my room, I turned from closing my door, Noah came into sharp focus, through my mirror.

"Noah." I greeted, turning to him. "How is everything?"

"Miss Allie." he returned the greeting. "Not good, but bearable. For now. They've increased the attacks on Earth. Myself and my four teammates are the last surviving humans on Earth in this time."

"Oh, man. Wish I could help you more than just having conversations." I said.

"Believe me, Allie, you're a tremendous help right now and doing more than you think." he answered.

"Oh, before I forget, tomorrow I'm going with Dad to work. It's 'Take Your Child To Work Day.' I think it will be fun to see what job my dad does." I told him.

"That should be fun. Tell me all about it tomorrow after you get back?"

"Yeah, sure, Noah."

We talked for about an hour or two, then decided to call it a night. When the others came back from their latest outing, Noah greeted them with an update of his talks with Young Alex.

"Well, I found your mother in Florida. She was closing her bedroom door when I opened the portal. We talked and I also found out that her tomorrow is 'Take Your Child To Work Day'." Noah explained.

"Oh, man. That's when she messed up her left arm. Mom told me what happened after I broke my arm at seven. Martial Arts helped both of us regain full mobility."

"Oh, fun." Jake said, sarcastically. "How did it happen?"

"I can't remember all the details, but she was at NASA when it happened." Troy answered.

"Which is where she's going tomorrow." Noah said, solemnly. "And we can't warn her or it might change history." he warned.

"I know, brother, I know. It's not going to be easy to see her hurting. She'll be okay. She gets hurt there in Florida tomorrow, then moves to Angel Grove about two weeks later. I do remember that when she got to Angel Grove, the Power Rangers were fairly new." Troy said.

"What could happen if we warn her of the injury?" Gia asked.

"If we warn her of an injury, she either won't go tomorrow or not get injured. She might not end up in Angel Grove until __after__ the destruction of the MegaZord and White Tiger." Noah said.

Later that day, Noah was lounging in his blue recliner when the sound of my voice made him stir. He sat up and waved for the others to remain silent. Once mom was gone from my room, I scooted to the foot of my bed.

"Noah?" I called in a low voice. "Noah, you there?"

"Yes." he answered quietly as his image came into sharp focus. "Oh, Auntie." he breathed when he seen my wrapped arm.

"Yeah, I know. Hurts like mad. What happened to Troy? Have you figured out approximately when the timeline split and what caused it?" I asked, waving 'hello' to the others.

"The timeline split was caused by the White TigerZord and the Mega ThunderZord both exploding, resulting in four Rangers dying from their injuries. The Rangers who died were the four who replaced Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy. You and Tommy jumped from your Zords. You were in the Mega ThunderZord and he was in the TigerZord. He yelled for Ranger evacuation and that's when you jumped out of the Zord. They exploded after you both evacuated." he answered. "Adam, Aisha, Billy and Rocky came back to be Rangers to help you and Tommy look for the Ninjetti powers. After finding the powers, and returning to Earth; Adam, Aisha, Billy and Rocky passed their Ninjetti powers to others."

"Oh, seriously?!" I said with some irritation in my voice.

"Yeah, that's what we said, too." Noah agreed. "Anyway, we were waiting for you to get back so we can give you the three time capsules we found that contain all of the items that pertain to all of the Power Rangers ever. I also wanted to give you this disc that contains calculations, explanations, documentations, and speculations of my father, William Daniel Cranston. You'll meet him in Angel Grove at some point later."

"Billy." I said, vaguely. "Oh, good. Jake found them."

"Yes. Billy." Noah said, smiling.

"Three time capsules? How am I supposed to get them from here to Angel Grove?" I asked.

"They're small enough to fit inside your two travel trunks." Noah said, pointing across my room. "Jake can pack them while I monitor the connection."

"I can-" Troy started saying while trying to get up out of the chair. A wave of pain struck him and he fell back down as Jake placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No, you don't. You're injured enough. You don't need to make it worse by moving around. I'll do it." Jake said.

"Jake, you'll be disoriented for a moment. It'll pass quickly." Noah said and Jake nodded.

Jake picked up two of the time capsules and walked over to the portal. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the portal into my room. Once through, he stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. I placed my hand on his arm.

"Whoa. That was weird." he said.

"That was a phase and time shift. You'll feel it again when you come back through." Noah replied.

"Noah, we're moving again. Dad's job here in Florida is done. Mom and dad want me to graduate from the same school they did, Angel Grove High. We're leaving tomorrow." I told him.

"So, that's why your room looks like this. I was wondering." Jake said.

It took Jake only a few minutes to travel through the portal, bringing the last time capsule. After arriving with the third capsule, he then repacked both my trunks.

"Quickly, go!" I said to Jake, when I started to hear footsteps in the hallway. He ran through the portal and Noah severed the connection. I scrambled back onto bed, just as Mom was quietly peeking in my room. She helped me downstairs for dinner, then back upstairs for the night.

"Noah." I whispered quietly, after making sure all was quiet, about an hour later.

"Here." he said, as his image came into focus.

"Is Jake okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jake said, as he appeared beside Noah. "You should get some sleep. We will too."

"Oh, good. Dad bought a building in Angel Grove. We're leaving Friday morning." I informed them.

"Okay, good. Home at last." Noah said.

"Yep. Okay, see you all later. Take care of each other." I said, waving goodnight to them.

Noah then severed the connection.

The next day, the Mega Force team was woke up by more bombing. The bombing was so intense that it echoed through the portal and into my room.

"Oh, come on. Don't open. Not now." Noah hissed at the control panel, trying to keep the portal from opening. As much as he tried, the portal opened with the next blast and shook my whole bed, waking me out of a sound sleep.

"Oh! Jersey! What the devil?!" I said, jumping out of bed. I stood next to my bed, turning completely around, looking for the source of the noise that roused me.

"Sorry, Allie. I tried to prevent it from disturbing you." Noah called through the portal.

"Oh, good. It's just you. I was hoping it wasn't something else. Is everyone okay? What's happening?" I asked.

"Oh, just the Armada bombing the place again. Everyone is fine. Troy is getting better with Emma's help. Other than that, I'm just waiting for the bombing to stop, so the ceiling stops coming down. That way we can get some more items to you safely." Noah said.

"Oh, okay. Well, since I'm awake, I better get ready for school." I said, gathering my clothes.

"Okay, Allie. We'll talk later." Noah said, severing the link for now. When the explosions stopped and the portal finally remained closed, he breathed a sigh, settled back down in his recliner, picked up the book he was reading last night and read some more.

By the time Noah found me again, I was in Angel Grove and the Blue Ranger. The communicator issued some beeps when I was talking with them.

"Alex, we need you in the Power Chamber." Alpha said.

"I'm on my way, Alpha." I answered.

"Allie? You're a Power Ranger?!" Noah asked, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"I'll explain later, Noah. I promise." I said. I disappeared in a blue light.

"Blue?! Why is she blue?! What is going on?" Noah asked, severing the link for now. They can't see what is going on in my room, but they can hear. If anyone gets in my room, they won't be able to see or hear Mega Force.

"I don't know. I hope there is a very good reason for it." Gia said.

"Gia." Troy warned.

"Gia, why are you bashing Troy's family?" Emma asked.

"I just hope that there's nothing life altering that happened to him." Noah said.

"Me too, buddy." Jake said, clapping a hand on Noah's shoulder.

The Mega Force Rangers heard me enter my room a couple hours later. But before Noah could ask me what happened for me to have the power, there was a knock on my bedroom door. They heard my door open and muffled voices at first, then the door closed. The voices got stronger.

"Boy, that battle was rough today. Allie, if it wasn't for you, Billy wouldn't be here anymore." Kim said.

"I'm glad I can help anyway I can. I'm also glad that he'll be all right, just as soon as his head stops spinning." I said.

"So, Allie, what were you and Billy talking about two days ago? You two had your heads together and stopped talking when we showed up in the park." Jason asked.

"Okay, Jason. We couldn't tell you when we were in the park in case someone overheard us. I can tell you here in my room because my room is soundproof. Billy was going to help me tell you what is happening with me. I'm not sure how much of this you would understand as I'm still wrapping my brain around it myself. Okay, here goes. My mirror is a temporal time portal that the future is connected to this time. The teens I have been talking to are from the future and they need help. Zordon is fully aware of the conversation I was having just before getting summoned today." I said.

"A 'temporal time portal'? Can we see this portal?" Jason asked.

"Being that you are Power Rangers, I don't see why not. The only thing is, I don't know how to open it. Noah opens it when they need to inform me on how to avoid a tragedy that happened here." I answered.

There was another knock on my door and Billy walked in. He closed the door and locked it. "Jason, call Alpha."

Jason summoned Alpha, who appeared in a multi-colored light.

"The portal is still active, Allie." Alpha said.

I went over to in front of my mirror. "Noah. I know you can hear me. If you want to know what happened for me to get the blue power, you have to show yourself to the Power Rangers."

Nothing, not even a peep.

I looked at Billy. He nodded for me to continue, motioning for the others to remain silent.

"Noah. Don't make me use your full name." I said, sternly.

"Do you know it?" Jason whispered in my ear. I shuddered a little when his breath caressed my cheek and his low voice sent chills down my spine. I nodded. My reaction went unnoticed to all but Jason, who stepped back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Noah William Cranston. Answer me now." I ordered. An image came into focus. Troy stood before me.

"Troy, where is Noah?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Relax, Allie. Noah's fine. He just had to step out for a moment. I just got back in here when you said his full name." Troy answered, grinning ear to ear.

"Okay, why do you have the Blue Power?" Jake asked, as he and the others joined Troy, sitting on the floor.

"I have the Blue Power because Billy was jumped in the park by Putties. He was knocked down and unconscious. I stepped in and accidentally pushed a couple of buttons on his communicator, activating the teleportation. The other rangers were fighting the Putties and they needed help. Zordon instructed me to take the Blue Power temporarily until Billy was able to resume as Blue Ranger." I answered.

"Jason." Noah greeted.

"Hi, you must be Noah. Wow, Billy, he looks just like you." Jason said.

"Yeah, I know." Billy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "The thing is, Jason, this is not the group to prevent the tragedy."

"Who is?" Jason asked.

"Allie's group of Rangers. Noah, Zordon and I were alerted by the portal when you opened it. That is how she was able to tell us what you need help with." Alpha said, walking closer to my mirror.

"Okay, if Noah is Billy's kid, then does any of the rest of us have kids that are Rangers?" Kim asked.

"If there is, they are not part of this group. They might be in another city or another state, we don't know." Jake answered.

"Oh. Okay." she said, sulkily. I heaved a sigh.

"Anyway, Alpha, here is the disc. Jason and Zack can now help me get the time capsules to the Command Center."

"Okay, if you have the time capsules, how are we going to bury them for Noah and his friends to find them?" Kim asked.

"Because Zordon had them to begin with and the Rangers will get them again. What's in these time capsules are all old and non-functional. When you upgrade your morphers, communicators and other weaponry, you'll get the new versions." I answered.

"What's exactly in here?" Zack asked.

"All three capsules contain all the communicators, morphers and some journals of all the Power Rangers of Earth and all the Allies who were not of Earth. All twenty teams." Noah said.

There was an explosion on Noah's end and he severed the link.

"We need to help them." Jason said.

"No, Jason. The only way we can help them is to research the disc for an answer to the tragedy." I said.

"Why do you keep saying 'tragedy'? What is on that disc?" Kim asked.

"The answer to why those six teens are the last surviving humans left on Earth." I answered.

At her confused look, I asked. "Have you seen __Back To The Future II__ , released in 1989?"

"Yeah, I have." Kim said.

"Same basic principle. Only the ones correcting the wrong are not the time travelers" I answered.

"They are in the wrong timeline and they need our help to set it straight?" Jason asked.

"Precisely." I answered.

"Okay, now it makes sense." Trini said.

"So, where do we start?" Billy asked. I handed him the disc.

"Okay." he said, sliding the disc into the DVD ROM in his computer. He looked at me when the password prompt shown on the screen. I could feel Jason's intense gaze more than the others'.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and looked at Noah. All eyes swiveled to him, prompting him to answer.

"Proper name, no spaces, hashtag, number." he said, drawing curious, confused and questioning looks back to me.

"Ah, yes." I answered. I reached my arms around Billy, encircling him, to type the password into the box on the screen. Billy was watching my keystrokes as the others were watching the dots appear in the password field.

"I should have known." he smiled and bowed his head, concealing the small, proud smile that flitted across his lips.

"Click on the folder marked 'Thunder'." Noah prompted. That folder opened and revealed more folders. One for each of the powers.

"Click on the folder titled 'Blue Trike'." Noah instructed. That folder opened to more folders, including one marked 'Destruction'.

"There it is. I wondered where you put it, Dad." Noah said, startling Billy. "Sorry. I'm used to calling you that. I have to remember what time frame I'm looking at. Allie is used to me calling her 'Auntie'. Troy calls her 'Mom' still."

Everyone looked at me. "What?" I said. "Why disrupt what they have always done? I can adjust."

Everyone laughed, Jason giving a low chuckle, making me shiver, which I thought only Billy noticed. Boy, was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy moved the cursor and hovered over the folder titled 'Destruction'. He heaved a sigh and clicked on it. A long document opened up and they started to read the destruction of the MegaZords.

Team Two:

Billy Cranston = Blue Triceratops/Blue Unicorn

Aisha Campbell = Yellow Saber-tooth Tiger/Yellow Griffin

Adam Park = Black Mastodon/Black Lion

Kimberly Hart = Pink Pterodactyl/Pink Firebird

Rocky DeSantos = Red Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon

Tommy Oliver = White Tiger

Aisha, Rocky, and Adam passed their powers on to three other people they chose.

Aisha passed the Yellow Power to Kristen Banks

Adam passed the Black Power to Jordan Burns

Rocky passed the Red Power to James Dyson

A few weeks later, Billy passed the Blue Power to Bo Davis.

Kimberly's gymnastics practices have been getting longer and longer. She's been thinking of passing her Pink Power on to another. She chose Alexandra Phelps to be the Pink Ranger.

A few battles later, Kristen Banks, Jordan Burns, James Dyson, Bo Davis, and Alexandra Phelps, in the Mega ThunderZord, and Tommy Oliver, in the White TigerZord, was introduced to Rita Repulsa's brother, Rito Revolto and six monsters. The battle was intense; injuring Kristen, Bo, Jordan and James in the process, and destroying the MegaZords.

Tommy called all rangers to evacuate the Zords. Alex jumped, expecting the others to be behind her. She landed on the ground next to Tommy and looked around for the other Rangers. Before Tommy and Alex could re-enter the MegaZord to help their friends, it exploded and started falling apart. After both MegaZords were destroyed, Rito and all six monsters disappeared back to the Moon and Rita's Palace.

A ring of fire descended around Tommy and Alex; as well as Billy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky, who were sitting at Billy's house. Once the ring of fire touched the ground, it spread out like ripples on water. Billy, Adam, Aisha and Rocky looked at each other; worry etched on their faces. They stood quickly and took off running to find Tommy and Alex.

Tommy and Alex watched as the ring of fire surrounded them, touched the ground and spread out in ripples. They looked at each other and started walking toward the destroyed MegaZords. The Zords disappeared, along with the four Rangers, back to the Zord Holding Bay in the depths of the mountain beneath the Command Center.

Alpha teleported Rocky, Billy, Adam and Aisha to the Command Center. Tommy and Alex arrived at the Command Center also. The bodies of the four Rangers were lying on beds in a separate room.

The document went on, but Billy printed out the document and I took the print-out, folded it and slipped it into an inside pocket. Billy clicked on the "Back" button to exit the folder we were looking at.

"Well, so that's how it happened." Jason said, gruffly.

"Yes." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah Opened A Time Portal Chapter 3

Yellow Power

I was sitting in the park when Putties showed up. They grabbed me and hauled me to stand before Goldar.

"Well, looks like we captured the Yellow Ranger. What is it that you would yell about now?" Goldar said.

"I'm not the Yellow Ranger! Let go of me!" I yelled, struggling against the two Putties holding my arms apart.

Kim looked out of the window.

"Adam!" she hissed. He looked at her. "Get the others to the park! It's Alex!"

He nodded at her. "Guys, we gotta go." he said to the others.

"Come on, Yellow Ranger, call the others." Goldar said.

"I'm not the Yellow Ranger, you idiot!" I yelled.

"Let go of her, Goldar. She's not the Yellow Ranger." Yellow Ranger said.

"Seems we have two Yellow Rangers." Goldar said.

"Do you work hard at being stupid or does it come naturally to you?" I asked.

"It's natural." Goldar replied.

"Obviously." I said, clapping my hands together, breaking free of the Putties and slamming them to the ground.

During the fight, which I tried to get away, Goldar swung his sword and hit Aisha in the side with the flat of the blade. She went down in a heap, curled in the fetal position, not moving.

I pulled Rocky's sword out of his hand and blocked a strike from Goldar before it could connect with Aisha's helmet.

"Strike one." I said, angering him again.

"That was you!" Goldar exclaimed. Before Goldar could retaliate, Red Ranger rolled and kicked him down. I dropped to Aisha's side, inspecting the suit, while the others forced Goldar to retreat. Adam and Rocky helped Aisha to her feet.

"Thanks for helping. I thought for sure I was a goner before you guys showed up." I said.

We went to Ernie's to get some smoothies, relax and hang out before heading home to finish our homework. We were chatting about school.

"Do you believe this? I'm paired up with Adam in Earth Science and Tommy in Parent-Child Development class. What's next? History?"

Aisha stood up to go get a refill when she suddenly dropped back into the chair, clutching her side.

"Aisha, where exactly does it hurt? Can you pinpoint the pain?" Rocky asked.

"My right side, here." she said, pointing to the area above her right hip.

Rocky lightly pressed his fingertips into her stomach, inching his way towards her side. Once he reached the area over her appendix, she gasped in pain and curled around his hands.

"Oh, man." Rocky said as he removed his hands from her torso and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. With the other hand, he took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Adam, call Tony Cooper and inform him that I'm going to bring Aisha in the ambulance for appendicitis." he said, dialing the ambulance. The dispatch answered on the second ring.

"911 Dispatch. What is your emergency?" a male asked.

"This is Roberto DeSantos. I need an ambulance at Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar for an African-American female, 17 years old, with possible appendicitis. Rapid pulse, sweating, shallow breathing, pain in her lower right quadrant of the torso."

"The ambulance is on the way. DeSantos, you say? Any relation to Doctor Antonio DeSantos?" the dispatcher asked.

"Yes, he's my brother." Rocky said.

"Rocky?! It's Fred. Fred Larson? We were neighbors in Stone Canyon?"

"Ah, Fred! Good to hear from you again. Ah, paramedics just walked in. We'll catch up soon." Rocky said and hung up the phone.

Aisha reached out to me and I dropped to her side.

"Yes?" I asked.

She placed her communicator in my left hand. She placed the power coin in my right hand and closed my fingers around it, covering my hand with hers. The Yellow Power transferred to me, warming my right arm. Once the power transfer was complete, she eased back into Rocky's arms, waiting for the paramedics to reach her side.

"Gotcha covered, girl." I said, standing up when they finally got there. She smiled in response. "I'll call your parents to have them meet you there."

Aisha nodded as the paramedics hoisted her up onto the guerney, wheeled her outside and into the back of the ambulance.

"My parents are coming here for lunch. Will you let them know what happened?" he asked.

"We'll tell them. Let her know that we'll come by in a few minutes during visiting hours." Tommy said.

Rocky nodded, then climbed into the back of the ambulance. Once the doors were closed, it sped off towards the hospital.

Mom and Dad DeSantos walked up to us kids.

"Oh, my! What happened?" mom Renee said, concerned.

"Aisha has possible appendicitis. Rocky's riding along, informing the paramedic what is happening. I already called her parents." I added when Renee pulled out her phone to call the Campbells. "They'll meet her there."

"And T.C.?" Randy asked.

"Already told of what's going on and he is ready for her." Adam said.

"Rocky took the lead on what to do." Tommy said.

"That's my boy." Randy said, as Renee smiled.

Once at the hospital, Rocky informed T.C. of all Aisha's vitals and symptoms, T.C. rushed her into emergency surgery. Rocky turned around and encountered his brother Tony.

"Great-grandfather would be so proud of you if he were here." Tony said, then pulled Rocky into a hug, Rocky burying his face in Tony's shoulder. This was the way we encountered them when we walked in with their parents.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked. Tony raised his head. He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm done, Dad. It's getting much harder to stay composed. First, Rocky a few months ago from a tournament and now Aisha? Who's next?"

"Okay, Tony. I said it would have been cool if one or both of my sons followed in my footsteps and become doctors, but I let you decide that path. This is your path, not mine. If you're done, then you're done. Call Kevin, see what he has for you. It's okay, Tony, really. I already spoke to Kevin. I work there now, too." Dad said.

"You're not disappointed?" Tony asked.

"No. You have to be happy with your choice. You have to be happy in your work, or it will consume you. Go where you are content. You're the one who has to live with the choice." Dad said.

"Allie?" Tony said with relief in his eyes.

"Go compose yourself in the bathroom, hang your jacket up and we'll talk. I need to figure out where you'll be happy in the offices." I said.

"Thanks, hon." he said, quietly.

Rocky wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Nice scrubs, Rocky." I said, my eyes twinkling.

"Later you can take them off me." he said, amoungst shocked expressions.

"Rocky!" Renee exclaimed, laughing.

"I can? Promise?" I asked.

"Yep. I promise." he answered. "Aisha's in surgery now, T.C. says she'll be just fine. She's got two Coopers working on her."

"Good. She's in the most excellent hands, then." Tony said as he came out of the bathroom with his street clothes on.

"Tony. Nice." I said, grinning.

"Alex, one DeSantos at a time." Randy said, chuckling.

"Dang! You take all the fun out of everything." I said, in mock anger.

{1} "Se que mas de uno, DeSantos, seria divertido, pero solo necesito uno para conseguir lo que usted desea." Renee said.

{2} "Mama! Tenemos que hablar. En privodo. Gusta medico/paciente confidencialidad." I said, looking at all the guys. She caught on quickly.

"Mija!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I said.

"Since when do you talk strictly in Spanish?" Tony asked.

"Since my mom does not know Spanish." I said, looking at him pointedly.

[3] "Ah, si." Tony said. "Mais soeur, souhaitez-vous pas plutot parler de quelqu'un qui va vous aider avec ce que vous voulez."

[4] "Oui, Antonio, oui, Je voudrais. Vous voulez me aider?" I asked.

[5] "Oui, soeur, je vais. Certainement. Vous, cherie comprendre, qui goujon vous voulez passer eternite avec. Vous ne povez avoir une pour le restede votre vie." Tony said.

[6] "Ouais, Je sais, Antonio." I said. "Mais, Je veux jouer premiere."

Tony looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

 _ _"Mijo.__ Since when have you learned how to speak French?" Renee asked.

"I taught him a few words when we were younger." I said.

"Then I learned a few more in college." Tony added.

"Sorry, my friends. I wasn't trying to exclude you in the conversation between me and Mom Renee." I said.

"It's a conversation between a mother and daughter not everyone should know about." Tommy said, smiling.

"True." I said, smiling back.

"Well, I should get back in there. T.C. asked if I'd help out for this shift since there is a couple of nurses out today." Rocky said, winking at me.

"Yeah, mom was supposed to get today off, but got called in." Tommy said.

"T.C. said he'll get her tomorrow off." Rocky replied, taking my hand. We followed him to the waiting room with the Campbells. Nurse Oliver came by to tell the Campbells that Aisha is out of surgury and in her room. We walked in with them.

"Rocky." Aisha said, groggily.

"Hey, you." Rocky said, softly. "You made me work today. You know I don't like that." he smirked.

"Yeah, I know, but it's good for you." she told him.

Rocky chuckled. "All right, We'll leave you with your parents. We'll be back at visiting hours."

Nurse Oliver walked in.

"See? The warden is here to usher us out."

"Oh, you!" Aisha said with a big grin, playfully slapping his arm. Rocky adjusted her blanket before we left.

"We'll tell Kim you're okay and awake."

"Thanks, Billy." Aisha smiled. He nodded. Rocky ushered us out under the stern look of Nurse Oliver.

"This shift will be over soon. Some of the nurses for next shift are coming in now." Rocky said, then yawned. "Now I see why Dad and Tony kept trying not to fall asleep at the dinner table. This is __not__ a job for me. Are we meeting up for homework?"

"Yeah, we'll go to my house to discuss PCD class. You and your ' _ _wife__ _'_ need to discuss your _'_ _ _children.__ _'_ " I said.

"Yeah, okay." he smirked at me. He turned at the sound of his name. Nurse Oliver was at the nurses' station, summoning him over. "Later."

The rest of us left to go back to Ernie's. We walked in and Kim was at our usual table.

"Hey, Kim, how's practice going?" Adam asked.

"Okay, so far." she replied.

"We just came in to tell you Aisha's surgury went great and she's awake. We're going tomorrow during visiting hours. See if you can make it." Billy said.

"Oh, good. Yes, definitely." Kim said, relieved.

"Is there something wrong?" Kim's coach asked as he walked up.

"Oh, no. They were just bringing me good news about a friend's surgery today. I'll visit her tomorrow." Kim said.

"Well, we'll go so you can finish practice. We'll be at Alex's house doing homework. Rocky'll meet us there. If it's not too late, join us." Adam said.

"Okay, I will." Kim said as we walked out.

"Wow." Tommy said, as we walked into my house from Tommy's driveway. "I can't believe Kim is still mad at Mrs. Appleby for pairing us up, Allie. She acts as if you requested to be paired up with me."

I unlocked the front door and entered the quiet house. As Billy, Aisha and Tommy gathered around the coffee table with their homework, I walked into the kitchen.

"I know." I said as I pulled out the tea pitcher. "Tea okay, everyone?"

"Yes, please." everyone said in unison.

I went to the cupboard and pulled out the same number of glasses. Balancing a tray, I managed to get to the coffee table. Adam picked up the pitcher and started pouring the tea into the glasses.

A knock at the door, Rocky and Kim, scowling, walked in. A couple other friends, Alyssa and Hailey, came with them.

"Aw, come on, Kim. You know Alex would change the teacher's choice if she could. But no matter what Alex says, Appleby won't change her mind."

"I know it's not Alex's fault and I know Alex didn't request to be paired up with Tommy. I'm not mad at her. Shawn left the look of the baby doll up to me. Of course he did say, 'Let's make one for real'. Uggh, that's when I quickly left to find you guys." she said to everyone.

"Uggh, some guys. Okay, how are we going to do the 'child or children'? We can sew them by hand or order the 'Living Baby Doll'. I said.

"The 'Living Baby Doll'? What is that?" Billy asked.

"I have one. I'll be right back." I said, disappearing to my room and returning a few minutes later with a doll and the magazine. Placing the magazine on the table, I opened it one-handed, to the description of the doll.

"Do you think Appleby will let us?" Hailey asked.

"She said it was okay. She even ordered one." I answered, handing over the doll to Tommy, who was trying to pull it out of my arms.

"This is so cool. The skin feels so real. Heavy as a real baby, too." He said, lifting the doll to feel the weight.

The doll got passed around to everyone. Tommy had pulled the magazine toward him and was reading it.

"It says here that you can send two pictures into the company to get your doll custom made to look like you." Tommy read.

"Two pictures? Why two?" Billy asked.

"Girls can send in a picture, along with their boyfriend's, to recieve a baby doll that looks like them." I answered.

"That's tricky, since most high school couples don't stay together long enough to get married." Kim said.

"True, Kim." I said.

"Not to mention the sex of the baby or babies." Alyssa said.

We filled out the order form, two dolls per couple, except for Kim who only ordered one now. I helped Rocky with his order form, choosing what Aisha asked for. Dad called the company and had them do the rush order.

For some reason, the guys had to go into the office with him.

"Kids, the dolls should be here Tuesday." Dad said, as he and the guys came out of the office.

"Well, at least now we can finish our homework. We need to think of names for the kids." Hailey said.

"Yeah, sure. How about 'Jake'? I always thought that was a good name." Rocky said, sitting back down at the table.

"Jacob? What about a middle name? How about Christopher?" Alyssa suggested.

"I was thinking maybe Jacob Roberto. And the girl named..." Rocky said, glancing at Hailey.

"But what about two middle names? Some kids have more than one middle name. I do." I said.

"So do I." Rocky said.

"They do? What's yours, Allie?" Billy asked.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Riley Phelps."

"Rocky?" Billy asked.

"Roberto Miguel Cruz DeSantos."

"Wow, and all this time I thought you only had the one middle name." Adam said.

"Ok, so we have Jacob Roberto Miguel, Autumn Louisa, Christopher Adam, Emma Jane, Troy Nicholas, and..." Alyssa was saying, while the guys wrote down the ones they wanted.

Which Tommy wrote down Troy Nicholas for the boy and Megan Elizabeth for the girl. Adam chose Lucas Hudson and Emma Jane, while Rocky chose Jacob Roberto Miguel and Isabella Lucia.

"Billy, how about Noah William for your boy?" I suggested.

He looked at me and I nodded and winked at him. A smile of comprehension spread across his face.

We handed in our Budget Sheets that Monday and I handed Ms. Appleby her box that came in the mail.

"Oh and Ms. Appleby, Aisha had emergency surgury for appendicitis. She's fine and should be back to school soon." Rocky said.

She nodded. "Class, during this year, we will be cooking and sewing some projects while still tending your babies." Ms. Appleby said.

The next day, I didn't see any of my friends until late afternoon when Tommy came over and rang the doorbell.

"Tommy." dad greeted, opening the door and inviting him in. "Why is everyone ignoring Allie?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, not ignoring her. Adam, Rocky and I are practicing for the up-coming karate tournament. Kim's practicing more for the Pan Globals, Aisha has an after-school job with her mom and recovering from her appendectomy. Not sure about Billy. I haven't seen him, either. He's probably invented something new." Tommy explained.

"You should explain the sudden absence today." Dad said.

"I will." Tommy said, "I need to get back home. Dinner's almost ready."

"All right. Don't forget, someone owes Allie an explanation for not seeing her friends for awhile."

"I promise. I will tell her." Tommy said.

My phone's message tone sounded seven times. Mom and Dad looked at me curiously.

"Wow. Messages from my friends. They want to come over tomorrow." I said.

"Yes." Mom and Dad both said.

"Okay." I said, as I sent a multi-recipient text back to them all, telling them it's okay to come over.

"Dad, have the dolls arrived yet? We need them Monday."

"I haven't seen them yet. Maybe tomorrow." Dad replied.

"Hope so soon. Monday we __have__ to have them. It's three-quarters of our grade in this class." I said, walking to the downstairs bathroom.

After dinner, I was in my room putting my schoolbooks away in my bag, when Tommy tapped on my window.

"Tommy." I greeted, opening my window. "You really should come through the front door."

"Yes, but this is quicker. I need to explain what's been going on all day and why you haven't seen or heard from any of us friends." he said.

"What's been going on?" I asked, settling down in my armchair, as he came through my window and settled on my window seat.

"Well, for starters, we've only seen Billy now and then today. Kim is practicing more for Pan Globals, so we haven't seen much of her either. Adam, Rocky and I were told this morning about a tournament to raise money for Little Angels Haven. As for Alyssa and Hailey, I'm not real sure. Because of the tournament, we haven't seen them much either." he explained.

"Ah, I see." I said.

"Well, I better get home. It's getting late." Tommy said.

"Okay. See you." I said.

On Monday, I met up with Billy at the lockers after the first class.

"Anyone ready for today's History test?" Rocky asked, looking over his notes.

"Not really." Tommy, Adam and Aisha said.

"Yep." Billy and I said, as Kim walked up.

"What?" the others looked at us when we stopped at our lockers.

"Well," I began. "While Billy has a propensity for computers, I have for history and languages."

"Really? You wouldn't mind helping me, would you? I mean, if you don't have anything else planned." Tommy asked.

"Is after school today okay with everyone?" Aisha asked.

"We could go to my house and have the living room to ourselves."

"Awesome. Thanks." Tommy said.

A couple of weeks later, I transferred the Yellow Power back to Aisha, asking her to promise me that she'll keep the power for the rest of the year. She was curious, but she promised.

The next day, I had to search the high school for Billy. I found him at Ernie's. I approached him, out of breath.

"Billy." I said.

"Allie, deep breaths, relax." Billy coached, as my breathing went back to normal. "There, that's it."

"Billy, would you help me with my homework?" I asked as Ernie walked up.

"Yeah, sure. What about the others?" he asked.

"They'll join us soon. Ernie, will you tell Tommy and the others to meet at my house?" I asked.

"Sure, Allie." he said.

"What's up, Allie? You've been quiet for the past two days since we've named those dolls." Billy said as we jogged to my house.

"Yeah, I know. Billy, how in the world do you catch on this so quickly? I have a hard enough time understanding the teacher when he talks." I said, as Billy and I entered my house.

"Allie." Mom greeted. "Billy. You look more and more like your father every day."

"Thank you, Mrs. Phelps." Billy said. At her stern look, he amended, "Mom."

"Mom." I greeted. "I asked Billy if he'd help me with my science homework. I would bring it down here, but Daddy is occupying the table."

"Go on. I'll handle your father." she said, smiling.

"And I really don't know how I catch on so quickly." Billy said, smirking as we ascended the stairs. We entered my room and he went directly for the office chair at my desk. "Must be the computer I have for a brain."

There was a knock on my door and the others walked in.

"Oh, yeah, okay." I laughed, closing and locking the door, as the others sat on my bed and window seat.

"So, what's up?" Billy asked. "What's wrong?"

"Relax. I need to tell you something that my parents would never understand."

"Okay, go on." Billy said, his full attention on me. "You've got my full attention now. Come on, Allie. There's a reason you were more comfortable talking to me than the others when you first got here. Come on, what's on your mind?"

"The portal opened again this morning before school. That's why I was so quiet today. It could open again at any moment." I said. "Noah, acts just like you."

"Noah? Oh, duh, yeah. And the others?" Billy asked.

"Alive, but I don't know for how long. There were explosions and some of their ceiling was falling in chunks around them when Noah opened the portal and asked me to get the Rangers. Somehow, he figured out how to make the visual part still look like my mirror because when I was standing in front of it, he disappeared. But he reappeared when I called his name. And he managed to make it so I can't hear whatever happens on his side, but he can hear what's on my side." I explained. "The first time it happened, I was ten in Stone Canyon. Troy spoke to me first, asking me to help them and to not forget."

"You were ten?" Tommy inquired.

"Yes, that's all Troy said to me. When I was around twelve is when the conversations got longer and more informative. Noah established the first link with me. Noah introduced me to the others. The first few encounters, with Troy, were brief because I was ten. When the conversations started getting longer, Noah told me all about you." I said.

"No wonder you acted like you knew me." Billy said.

"Yep. Troy works with Noah. The first time Noah established the connection, it was shaky so Troy spoke first while Noah was trying to strengthen the link. Troy's first words were: 'Remember, please. We need help. We are the Power Rangers of the future.' When I was twelve, Noah told me something happened in their past that caused the timeline split and he was the Blue Mega Force Ranger. Troy and Noah kept the connection over the years. I'm guessing they had the wrong time at first because the fourth time the portal opened, I was in L.A. at thirteen. Noah appeared first. He told me, again, that he was the Blue Mega Force Ranger and he morphed in front of me. When he de-morphed, he then told me that Troy was my future son and he is the Red Mega Force Ranger. Noah explained that there were three time capsules that he wanted to give me for safe-keeping, just as soon as they find them. Which is, I think, where the others were." I said.

Everyone sat, riveted, in their seats, listening intently to me.

"When Noah opened the portal again, I was in Titusville. That was when Jake brought the three time capsules through the portal to me. Noah told me that the time capsules contained Power Ranger items. He asked me to hand the time capsules over to Zordon of Eltar and Alpha Five of Edenoi. A couple of days ago, Noah opened the portal. He said that the evil villains called the Armada were attacking Earth again. Noah explained that there was an explosion that caused the timeline split. He said his father, William Daniel Cranston, told him of the timeline split and that there is a computer disc that he was working on that explains the explosion further. Then he said, 'Look for my dad. He will be able to help you prevent the timeline split and the destructions of all of the Legendary Rangers. The last time Noah contacted me, it was shaky that Jake spoke to me while Noah was trying to keep the connection solid."

"When they contact you, where is the connection?" Tommy asked.

"Through my mirror." I said, pointing to my free-standing full length mirror. "Billy, he also told me you are the Blue Triceratops Ranger. That's why I was telling you that I needed to talk to the Rangers and that it was important. I didn't just walk up to you at that time because you might have thought I was crazy. Noah asked me to keep it a secret. I would have told you all this before, but with all the chaos, I forgot to tell you until Noah opened the portal this morning."

"Can you tell me how many kids? Is there a way I can meet Noah? Talk to him?" Billy asked.

"Noah is the seventh of eight children. I think you can meet him, but I'm not sure when the portal will open again. Usually he contacts me when they need to. You put the calculations, explanations, documentations, and speculations on that disc I handed Alpha. It explains the destruction of the Mega ThunderZord and the White TigerZord as well as the four Rangers who died in the Mega ThunderZord when it exploded. Your son, Noah, is blue. My son, Troy, is red. Jake is in black. Gia is in yellow. And Emma is in pink. When Noah opened the portal to pass the time capsules to me, Troy looked like he was beaten severely. He said that he found the edge of the rock quarry in the dark and he went down the side of the rock face, coming to a stop at the bottom."

"So, they could open the portal at any time?" Adam asked.

"Yep, any time." I answered, as Kim and Aisha started looking at my clothes as the guys were checking out some of my collectibles.

By now, Troy is better. They are doing everything they can to stay alive. So far, the Armada hasn't found the entrance to the Command Center.

"The X-borgs are getting stronger again and there's no one left to defend. I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out this time. This might be our last day before they destroy us too." Troy said.

"Why don't we transfer our powers to the morphers now?" Emma asked.

The Armada was bombing the place. Explosions rocked the Command Center causing the Rangers to grab hold of the control panels. The last explosion that rocked the Command Center, reverberated through the portal, opened the connection and echoed through my room.

I stood up from my bed, turning towards my mirror.

"Billy." I said, and they all came running from my closet. We stood there, listening to everything, brilliant light illuminating our faces and my room.

"The portal is open! We need to transfer our powers back to the morphers and give them to your mother, Troy! They need to be safe! They can not fall into enemy hands! I have the box ready to give to her! Quickly! They're here!" Noah was saying. He then looked into the portal. A smile came to Noah's face as he caught sight of Billy. "Hi, Dad."

Billy's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"You brought the Rangers, thank you." Jake said to me.

"I promised you I would." I replied.

"Good. Dad's here too." Jake said.

"Of course he is. He's a Ranger." I replied with a confused look on my face.

"Noah, your turn!" Troy yelled above the noise.

Noah transferred his powers and placed his morpher into the box. Noah turned back to the control panel, making sure the connection stays solid.

"You're last, Troy." Jake said, as he stood there, holding the box of morphers. Troy transferred the Red Power to his morpher and placed it in the box. Jake shut the box and handed it to Troy.

"Noah, is the link solid?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but not for long. Hurry!" Noah yelled, as another explosion rocked the Command Center, reverberating through the portal and knocking us down. We scrambled back up off the floor.

Troy quickly stepped through the portal, shoved the box into Billy's hands, kissed me on the cheek, and passed back through the portal into his own time. After arriving in his Command Center, Troy turned and addressed us.

"Mom! Did you tell them about the computer disc?"

"Yes, Troy!" I answered.

"Uncle Billy, all questions will be answered on the disc. Help mom prevent this tragedy from happening. We love you all." Troy said, as Billy nodded.

Another explosion and pieces of ceiling started falling in chunks around them. Cries and screams started all around Troy as grey things started streaming into the Command Center. Troy glanced behind him as he edged closer to the portal.

"Please help us." he said, locking eyes with all of us. We nodded.

Troy turned to the control panel. Emma, Gia and Noah were struck down first. They were lying motionless on the floor, blood pooling around them. Jake was doing everything he could to keep the villains away from Troy and the portal.

"Troy! Destroy the panel or they will get through!"

"Jake! Behind you!" Troy yelled, as he picked up an axe, but it was too late. One slice from the monster's sword and Jake went down, a great slash across his chest.

Troy turned to the portal, tears streaming down his face, raised the axe above his head just as the monster was bearing down on him. Troy smashed the panel, severing the connection. The last thing we had seen was Troy falling to his knees, axe clattering to the floor from his lifeless hand.

"Oh my god." Billy muttered under his breath. Then everyone yelled as my mirror shattered. "Wow!"

We stood there for a few minutes, hugging each other. Tommy rubbing my back as I cried into his chest.

"So that was why you asked Adam, Aisha, Rocky and I not to pass on our powers until after the end of the year." Billy said.

"Yes." came the muffled reply from Tommy's chest. A couple of minutes later, I pulled away.

"I'll be back out in a minute." I said, heading to my bathroom.

When I came back out, Billy was sweeping up the broken glass and depositing the shards into a trash bag Rocky was holding.

"So, the way Allie described Troy, he could've been yours, Rocky's or Jason's kid. I thought that Jake was Rocky's, Troy was yours, and Emma was Adam's. And I thought Noah was mine and Aisha's. Now I'm not so sure." Billy said.

"Billy, Noah's not Aisha's. He looked nothing like her." Adam said.

"Four of the five teens you seen are the seventh of eight children. I don't know of Yellow's parents." I said, emerging from the bathroom.

"You're not going to verify who's is who's, are you?" Kim said.

"I can't tell you what I don't know." I answered.

"The coffee table is free for your homework, kids." mom called up the stairs a few minutes later.

"Thanks, Mom." Tommy called down the stairs. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Please wash up." Mom said as us kids came downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Noah Opened A Time Portal Chapter 4

Black Power

The next day, Saturday, after breakfast, Mom went with Dad to the office for an emergency meeting with another country. They were going to be home later that night. I walked into the living room and seen boxes on the table. Reading the return address, I quickly sent a multi-recipient text to my friends.

'The baby dolls are here. See you soon. ~ Allie.'

I received the reply, 'Okay. See you soon.' from everyone but Alyssa and Hailey.

Tommy showed up first.

"Tommy." I greeted as he walked in, closing the door.

"You're coming, right? Wouldn't be a good tournament if you weren't there in our corner cheering us on with Kim, Aisha, Alyssa and Hailey." he said.

"Speaking of Alyssa and Hailey. I wonder why I didn't get a response when I sent them the text of the baby dolls. What, did they leave Rocky and you to do this assignment alone? That's not-" I got cut off by Tommy's phone ringing.

"Come on, Allie. Let them explain, then you can berate them." Tommy said, before answering it.

"Okay." I said.

"Yep. I'll be there. Soon, really soon." he said, and hung up. "Adam. He wants to know if I told you and if we're on our way."

"I'll let mom and dad know." I said, pulling out my phone and sending mom a text.

Starting out, Adam, Rocky and Tommy fought as a group. Then, they fought individually. Tommy went first, then Rocky.

When it was Adam's turn, he and his opponent fought for about half an hour before the challenger swept Adam's feet out from under him. Adam landed flat on his back and before he could get up, the challenger stomped on Adam's arm, breaking in in three places.

"No! Bad form! Disqualification! That was dirty, underhanded and deliberate!" I yelled as the challenger was escourted into Security custody.

"I want him detained. No bail. He is to remain in police custody until the court hearing when the judge sentences him. Adam's lawyer, Kevin Phelps, will be in touch." I said.

"Yes ma'am." the officer said and hauled the fighter away.

Rocky was at Adam's side in a second, one hand on Adam's shoulder, the other dialing the ER at the hospital. Both Tommy and Rocky watched in utter amazement at what I was doing. Rocky's rapt attention was broken by Mrs. Oliver's voice on the other end of the line. Tommy crouched at Adam's side.

"Tommy." Adam rasped through the pain, closing his eyes. "Get Alex."

"Phelps!" Tommy yelled, getting my attention.

I made my way through the crowd, hopped up onto the boxing ring mat and crouched next to Adam.

"I'm here, Adam." I said, making him open his eyes.

He handed me his power coin, pressing it to my palm and curled my fingers around it. The power traveled up my arm and Adam relaxed back onto the mat.

"You can do this, Allie. Love you." Adam gritted through clenched teeth.

"Relax, baby, I got this. Love you too." I said, smiling, stroking his hair.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BECAUSE OF THE ACTIONS OF THE OPPONENT, THE JUDGES HAVE DECIDED THAT THE WINNER IS ANGEL GROVE!"

"That's awesome. I'll join the party just as soon as Cooper lets me." Adam groaned.

"Paramedics finally got through the crowd. We'll seen you in a little bit." Tommy reassured him.

Adam nodded while the paramedics wrapped an inflatable cast on his arm, then helped him onto the gurney. They wheeled him out to the ambulance and hoisted him into the back. The others gathered around me as I watched Adam being strapped down in the rig.

"Tommy, what are we going to do?" Kim asked in a low voice. "He's not going to be able to help us with a broken arm."

"He's not the Black Ranger right now. Allie is." Tommy replied in a low voice.

We watched as Rocky climbed into the back of the ambulance after one of the medics. After the doors were shut, the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot with lights flashing and sirens screaming, they sped off to the hospital.

"All right. Let's go to Allie's house." Tommy said as he dug into his pocket for his keys.

"Sorry, I can't go right now." Kim said.

"Practice?" I asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"We'll see you later then. Don't forget, your baby doll came in this morning." I said.

Kim nodded, then took off back to Ernie's, while we headed for Tommy's vehicle. Billy and Aisha sat in the back seat while I sat in the front. I texted Rocky to come to my house when they got done. Tommy parked behind my vehicle, so Dad still had his parking spot.

As Billy, Aisha and Tommy gathered around the coffee table with their homework, I gathered some cups and the lemonade.

"Hey, there's the babies." Tommy said, locating his two. Billy and Aisha located theirs.

"Ok, you two." Aisha said. "Out with it. What did you four guys do in Kevin's office when he ordered the dolls? Come on, tell us before everyone gets here."

"Well, for starters, for some reason, Tommy wanted to be paired up with Allie. I chose to be paired up with Hailey." Rocky said.

"Ah, I see. And Billy, what were you so immersed in yesterday that you couldn't say anything or come see me?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, Allie. I was in the Power Chamber looking at the disc with Alpha and Zordon. There is no cell service in there." he explained.

"Find the cause of the Zord destruction yet?" I inquired.

"Not yet, but, now you can help me." he smiled.

"Okay, Billy." I said as Adam, Rocky and Kim walked in.

"Kim? I thought you had practice. What happened?" I asked.

"He told me to relax for today. Coach has paperwork and a few other errands to do." she explained.

"Ah, ok. Lemonade?" I said.

While I was pouring the lemonade and passing out glasses, Rocky opened one of his boxes and pulled out the girl.

"Ah, little Isa." he said and settled the girl in his lap. He picked up his other box.

Billy opened one of his boxes and pulled out the girl, which looked __very__ much like Mishalene. Kim opened hers and pulled out her 'mini me.' I helped Adam open one of his and he pulled out the boy.

"Ah, Lucas Hudson." Adam said.

Tommy opened his box and pulled out baby Megan.

It was when the other baby dolls were pulled out, that was when I really started tearing up.

Troy came out of his box, looking very much like Tommy, mixed with just enough of me.

Emma emerged from her box and looked a lot like Adam, but not too much of Alyssa.

Jake came out of his box. Rocky looked at me with a pained look on his face as I was close to tears.

Then, at last, Noah made his appearance. Billy had tears in his eyes. Us girls had tears falling from our eyes.

After taking a very deep breath and in a shaky voice, Billy said, "Here's what I learned so far yesterday when I was in the Power Chamber. According to the disc my future self created, after Rocky, Adam and Aisha received their powers, they were Rangers for about a month. Then they passed on their powers. Kim passed the pink to Allie two weeks later and I passed on the blue the next day. Tommy was the only original Ranger left of the first group. And then, Tommy and Alex were the only two survivors in each of the following groups of Rangers until graduation. Tommy chose to be a Ranger in a future group to prevent the villains getting a Ranger Power. Tommy was the only survivor of that group. Red has been the only survivor of the groups of Rangers from Tommy's graduation until the future group he joined. Then red was the only survivor from the group after that until Mega Force. The rest of all those groups were picked off, one by one."

"How were the other Rangers chosen for each group after that?" Aisha asked.

"Tommy took the responsibility upon himself to be 'mentor.' Being the last surviving Ranger." Billy said.

"Then we don't pass on our powers until graduation. That's all there is to it. That should prevent the destruction of the Zords." Kim said.

"It's not the destruction of the Zords that she was trying to prevent. It was the destruction of Power Rangers. Black, Red, Yellow and Blue were destroyed because they never exited the MegaZord when Tommy yelled to evacuate. Only Pink did, that's why Tommy and Alex were the only two survivors." Billy said. "There is a whole list of Power Rangers who died. Twenty teams total. After Kim, Zack, Trini and Jason left Angel Grove, Kim came back one day. Jason came back twice. After that, no one knows where the four of you were, or if you were alive or dead. According to the disc, Tommy and Alex were the only two survivors in this team with the ThunderZords. Adam, Aisha, Rocky and I came back to help Tommy and Alex find the Ninjetti powers and Ninjor. Once we got back to Earth, we promptly gave our powers to others to carry on. Tommy and Alex, were the only two to survive that team too. Adam, Aisha and Rocky came back to help locate the parts of the Zeo Crystal. Once assembled, you transferred your powers to three others. When the Zeo powers were either destroyed or just the four Rangers died at the hands of the villains, you three came back to help build the Turbo powers."

"Four? I thought you said Tommy and Alex were the only survivors of the Zeo group?" Kim asked.

"There was an Alien Ranger named Trey of Triforia that was here helping during the time of Zeo. So, Trey, Blue, Yellow and, this time, Green were destroyed. Four Rangers died during Turbo also. Yellow, Green, and Blue, along with another named the Blue Centurian before Tommy's and Alex's graduation, which was overshadowed by the funerals of those three who died, that's when I, Adam, Rocky, Aisha-along with Tommy and Alex- told our parents and the parents of the other three rangers. We helped them choose the five people whom we thought could handle the power and fulfill the role of Power Ranger. That group's last battle destroyed this Command Center. We took it upon ourselves to find another group of people, but could only find four. They chased the villains into space and met up with Andros, the Red Space Ranger. From there, Elder Billy documented what he was told and the information he was given."

Billy stopped, took a few sips of lemonade and a few breaths before continuing on.

"After Space, Andros was the only one to survive that team. The Galactic Rangers were chosen by the Quasar Sabers. Older brother Mike Corbett was chosen first. Mike fell into a ravine the villain had created. Younger brother, Leo, tried to help him out, but could only save the Red Quasar Saber. Leo Corbett was the sole survivor of that group. Andros helped Leo choose the Light Speed Rescue Rangers. The sole survivor, Carter Grayson, chose the Time Force Rangers. Red Ranger, Alex Collins, chose the Wild Force Rangers. Cole Evans, Red Ranger, chose Ninja Storm. Red Ninja, Shane Clark, chose the DinoThunder. Tommy ended up in that group. Tommy, Black Ranger, along with Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger, chose the Space Patrol Delta Rangers. S.P.D.'s Red Ranger, along with a woman named Udonna, chose Mystic Force. Nick Russell, Red Mystic, chose Operation Overdrive. Mack Hartford, Red Overdrive, helped a guy named RJ choose Jungle Fury. Casey Rhodes, Red Ranger, found Mentor Ji, a Samurai Master and told him about the new evil villains he had seen. Mentor Ji chose the first group of Samurai Rangers. Mentor Ji witnessed the destruction of that first group. The Samurai powers were passed to the Samurai Ranger's children. Lauren Shiba, being the eldest child of the former Red Samurai, passed her red power to her brother, Jayden. Jayden, Red Samurai, came to us Legendary Rangers and chose Mega Force. The disc only gives one parent's names: Tommy, Adam, Rocky and me. Eventually the surviving Red Rangers were sought out and destroyed. Except for Kim, Zordon and Alpha Five, all of us were in the same house when the Armada found our older selves. All of our children, except the Mega Force Rangers, were with us, as was Alpha Six." Billy explained.

"Now remember, they are in the wrong timeline. According to the disc, Troy is Tommy's and Alex's son. Jake is Rocky's and Hailey's. Noah is mine and a girl named Mishalene. Emma is...oh, wow, Adam's and this Cassie who was mentioned." Billy said.

"How can I pass on the color pink?! And how can Rocky pass on black or green?" Adam asked.

"I'm guessing she inherited the color pink from her mother, Cassie. As for how Jake got the black or green, I can only guess he had the right attitude for those colors." Billy said.

"Okay, Billy, what about this Gia? Whose her parents?" Kim asked.

"Well, from the way Allie was describing her, the way she acted was not very friendly. She was rash, harsh, obstinate, unruly-" Billy said.

"Very easy to offend, unfriendly to her teammates, except Emma, too willing to take on the enemy, very opinionated, very ostentatious, very adamant, somewhat adverse to working with a team, opposed to teamwork, abhors anything from Jake, who likes her, flirtatious to Noah and Troy, neither like her that way. Reminds me of Shawn Billings." I added. "Met Orion once, guy from another planet who found the Silver Mega Force Ranger morpher and Ranger Key. Nice guy, more than willing to help those in need. Gia was very overbearing when he first showed up. She got Emma to act the same way."

"Why do you say Gia was overbearing when it came to Orion?" Kim asked. By now, Alpha transferred Gia's parentage to Billy's computer.

"Well, Kim, picture this. You're new to town. You make friends. One or two of your new friends want to occupy every minute of your first day on a different planet with a full schedule to where you can't think, eat, speak or breathe. The one or two friends make your decisions for you. Now, would you like that or slow down and enjoy what the planet has to offer?" I said.

"I see your point." Kim said. "Yep, Shawn Billings."

"Well, well, well. Gia, your father would literally kick your butt if he knew the way you acted. Gia's dad-"Billy hesitated.

"Billy!" us three girls chorused together.

"Is Jason Lee Scott." he finished.

"No, way!" I exclaimed. "He would definitely curse for one thing."

"But here's the sad part. Gia's last name is Moran. Obviously, Eric Moran couldn't get his wife pregnant, so she tried Jason. She tried to seduce him and it didn't work. Jason only went out on one date with this girl. When he found out she was married, he left her at the restaurant they had their date at." Billy said.

"He left her stranded?!" Kim asked.

"No, she had her own car. When he left, the girl got mad and sought revenge. She broke into the clinic and switched labels on a few of Jason's vials in the freezer. She took her husband's vials with her and disposed of them. After Gia was born, the woman filed for child support. She won. Jason had to pay for a child he never met and he was refused when he wanted to meet the child. Gia was told her father never wanted anything to do with her and that he had died. Jason and Gia seen each other everyday, not knowing they were related. Jason worked as the football coach and as Gia's math teacher." Billy said.

"What's Gia's mother's name?" Aisha asked.

"Victoria Chambers." Billy replied.

"Nasty, mean, arrogant- Oh, wait. Just like Shawn Billings, and, no wonder you thought Gia acted like that." Kim said. "Oh, poor, Jason."

"According to the disc, Jason lost everything. His wife, his house, his car, his teaching license, just to try and keep up with child support. Once Jason lost his job, he was summoned to court because he wasn't paying, but before he could go, he encountered the Armada and fought with them, getting badly injured in the process. Jason never knew Gia was his, but Gia found out what her mother was up to. Jason died from his injuries before he could get to the hospital and Gia never went back home. Never forgave her mother, who lost the child support case when Gia wasn't living at home anymore. Gia hated who she was after that, trying to emulate the way Jason acted through what she could find out from Gosei and Tensou. All they had were the battles. They didn't have anything to show her what we know of the real Jason." Billy said.

All talk of Rangers ceased when Mom and Dad walked in the front door.

About six months later, Adam got his cast off. He's going slow on the karate, which is helping him regain full mobility in his arm. Once he regained full use, he took the black power back. And we all have younger siblings.

Another three months and it's April already. PCD class is almost winding down, the couples have been getting closer. The Living Baby Dolls were put away. Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam and I met at the park.

"It's weird now, not carrying that doll around for class. I feel like I'm forgetting something for school now." Tommy said.

"Yeah, it is weird. I keep looking at them, thinking 'do I need to take you or not'. Seems like PCD class lasted for over two years." Billy added.

"Well, there's one good thing." Rocky said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We're not going to forget the child when we actually have children." he answered.

"True." Adam said, amidst chuckling.

We decided to go to Ernie's, get smoothies and to wait for the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Noah Opens A Time Portal Chapter 5

Red Power

A few weeks later, during one of the intense battles, a real nasty monster showed up. I was watching from Ernie's. The battle was intensifying quickly. The monster had knocked down everyone but Rocky.

The monster then turned on Rocky. By this time I had left Ernie's and gotten closer to watch. I was standing just behind the first line of trees.

Watching intently, I had seen Rocky receive a blow that knocked him to the ground. The Power Sword flew from his hand and landed at my feet. The monster went back to the others. I picked up Red Ranger's sword and ran from behind the tree where I was hiding. I battled the Putties and after the last one fell, I hoisted Rocky up to stand. He almost fell back to the ground.

I draped his right arm across my shoulders. With my left arm around him and the sword in my right hand, I half-dragged, half-carried him out of the smoke toward the others.

When we had finally emerged from the smoke, the others ran toward us. Tommy pulled Rocky up to his feet us we stumbled toward them. Billy took a hold of my arm to steady me. I still had the Power Sword.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked me.

"Yes, how's he doing?" I asked.

"He'll be okay just as soon as we get him back to the Command Center." Adam said.

There was a commotion and Goldar showed up again. Rocky broke from Tommy and turned to me.

"Allie." he croaked.

When I turned to him, he stretched out his hand to me, as if to shake my hand. I took his hand and the Red Power transferred to me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, reaching out to Billy. "Wow."

Rocky staggered a moment, then said, "The power is yours. You can do this, Alex." I nodded.

"Alpha." Rocky said, dropping to one knee as if in slow motion.

"Hold on." Alpha's voice rang out, then Rocky was teleported out of the park.

We turned and faced Goldar and a fresh group of Putties.

After the fight, we went back to the Command Center and stood next to the bio-bed where Rocky was lying.

"Oh, I do hope he'll be all right soon." I said, looking at the control panel that was monitoring Rocky's vital signs. "Alpha, please let me know of any changes, good or bad. I have to get home."

"Yes, I will, Alex." Alpha said.

"Thank you." I said and teleported out of the Command Center in a brilliant red light.

"Man, she's taking it hard." Kim said after I left.

"Yeah, you would think they were a couple." Aisha said, crossing her arms.

"They're not?" Kim asked.

"Not since we were kids." Adam answered, then smiled at Kim's astonished look.

"Then, who...?" Kim started to say, but letting her voice drop away quietly, realization dawning on her face.

"You, Adam?" she asked.

"Nah, too much like a set of twins. Alex and I became friends first before I introduced her to Aisha and Rocky. I'd guess about a week or so, maybe. Alex wanted to learn Tai Chi, but didn't know how to ask. My mom taught Tai Chi two or three days a week in Stone Canyon. We were around five years old when we first met. Even though I was shy, I went over to her and introduced myself. She told me her name and then asked how to learn what the lady was doing. I told Allie the lady is my mom and if she wanted to learn, I could give her a few lessons to see if she likes it. We were friends ever since." Adam said.

"Wow, and she kept it up all these years?" Kim asked.

"Sure, but not just Tai Chi either. She was also learning Kung Fu, TaeKwonDo, and Jujitsu at the same time she was learning Tai Chi. She also learned the Tea Ritual __very__ quickly, which was her favorite, I might add." Adam said.

"Tea Ritual? What's that?" Billy asked.

"You've seen the movie 'Karate Kid II?' You see a little bit of it in that movie before the hurricane." Adam explained.

"Oh, yeah." Billy said, recognition dawning on his face.

The others left the Command Center and arrived at their respective houses for dinner. About an hour later, we were summoned to the Command Center. Rocky had woken up.

"You're awake! Oh, Rocky." I said, wrapping him in a bear hug, as the others appeared in the middle of the Power Chamber. Once Kim and Aisha arrived, I stepped back and he hugged the girls.

"It's good to see you awake, Rocky." Tommy said, shaking his friend's hand.

"It's good to be awake, Tommy." Rocky replied, returning the hand-shake.

"You should be able to go home to avoid suspicion. Take it easy for a few weeks and then Alpha can give you a bio-scan." Billy told him.

Rocky nodded, then asked, the corners of his mouth twitching, "So, Tommy, how is Allie doing as the Red Ranger?"

"Answer truthfully, Tommy. Answer as a leader." I said to him, shaking a finger at him.

"Well, Rocky," Tommy sighed. "It took some getting used to seeing and hearing her say the Red Ranger calls. But, she did a good job. We survived and the villains didn't win, that's what matters." he said.

"Chicken." I muttered as everyone but Kim started laughing.

"Good to hear you laugh again, Rocky." I said, smiling like a Cheshire Cat at him, then walking over to him and giving him another bear hug.

A few weeks later, Rocky rejoined us in the Power Chamber, arriving amidst a black light with Adam. Rocky laid down on the bio-bed for Alpha to instruct the computer to do a bio-scan.

"Well, that is good." Alpha replied as he shut the bio-scanner off.

"Alpha? Everything okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy, everything is fine. Rocky can resume the Red Ranger power. If he so wishes."

Everyone turned to Rocky. He looked back at us, then slid off the bio-bed and approached me. He swallowed hard and we both nodded at each other. He held out his right hand and I placed the Red Ranger morpher in his palm and closed his fingers around the morpher, encasing his hand and the morpher in both of mine. The red power transferred from me back to him and my knees suddenly buckled. Adam caught me before I hit the floor.

"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy, is all." I said, leaning heavily into Adam's shoulder as he rubbed my back to help calm me.

"Are you okay now, Allie?" Alpha asked, after a couple of minutes.

"Almost, Alpha." I replied, smiling at the robot.

Rocky unsnapped the communicator off my left wrist and placed it around his own wrist.

"Ready to go, Allie? I'll take you, I have to get home soon anyway. My turn to cook today." Adam smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah." I mumbled into Adam's chest.

"Okay. Hold on." he said as he touched two buttons on his communicator. We teleported out in a black light. We landed in the park and soon the others emerged beside us from their own respective colors.

"Come on, Allie. Let's get you home." Tommy said and we all started walking down Maple Drive towards home. I've seen my friends sporadically for about three months after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Noah Opened A Time Portal Chapter 6

White Power

I was outside on a Monday afternoon, weeding the garden, when I got abruptly teleported by Alpha to the Command Center, a multi-colored light surrounding me.

"Oh!" I said, as I landed in front of Zordon, the light dissipating as quickly as it appeared.

"Alex, I'm sorry to summon you like that." he said.

"It's okay, Zordon. What's the matter?" I asked.

Zordon turned his head and looked in the direction of a side room. Alpha pointed to the room.

"No." I shook my head. "What now?"

I went into the room. Tommy was lying on the bio-bed. I sunk to my knees beside him.

"Oh, baby." I breathed, stroking his hair. Alpha walked up beside me.

"Allie, the others need help. Take his morpher and communicator."

I slipped the communicator off his left wrist and fastened it on mine. I then dug into his right pants pocket, extracting the White Power Morpher. I kissed Tommy gently on the lips, stood up and strode with Alpha out of the room to the control panels.

I looked at the Viewing Globe and seen Adam go down in a heap, a small shower of black sparks issuing from his chest. Rocky went down next with red sparks issuing from his chest.

"Nope, not happening." I scowled.

I morphed into the White Power Ranger. I teleported to the park and landed between Adam and Rocky. I swung Saba through the air and blocked a strike from Goldar, before it could connect with Rocky's helmet.

"So, White Ranger, back for more? I see the Putties didn't do a very good job of slicing you down." Goldar said.

"Hmmpf." I issued a non-committal grunt at him.

"A loss of words? I see they did do something right." Goldar said.

"It'll take more than puny Putties to take me down." I muttered low enough to where Goldar thought he heard Tommy's voice.

"Let's find out what it __will__ take to make you go down and stay there." Goldar said.

"I'd rather not, thanks." I muttered again.

"Too bad." Goldar said and he kicked me in the chest before I could raise Saba to block the blow. "I'll take Saba. Mistress Rita still wants him."

"Nope. Not happening, Goldar." I said, as the others gathered around me.

"Like you could stop me." Goldar said as he aimed a beam of light at Saba.

I countered the attack by dodging the beam and I swung Saba around. Lasers shot out of Saba's eyes and hit the device, which disintegrated in Goldar's grip.

"Nice shot, Tommy!" Kim said to me. "How did you hit the device on the first try?"

"I'll show you later. I promise." I replied back to her. Her eyes widened, considerably.

"Allie?!" Rocky exclaimed.

"You promise to show me too?" Billy asked.

"I promise, Billy." I replied.

A few minutes later and Goldar retreated, with a huff and a roar, back to Rita's Palace on the Moon.

"He's awful irritable, isn't he?" I retorted, as the White Ranger suit disappeared.

"Well, not very playful, is he? Sour-puss." Rocky said, powering down.

We teleported out of the park in a round of laughter and appeared in the Power Chamber. Our laughter died when we landed. We walked over and stood in a silent vigil around the bio-bed and Tommy.

"Guys." I started saying. "I'm going to need your help. I'm not very good with this 'leader' thing."

"You'll be fine, Allie." Kim said, confidently.

"I'm glad you think so because I don't feel it right now." I replied.

Tommy moaned and we all moved as one, getting closer to him. He slowly opened his eyes and a smile slowly tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey," I said in a low voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Did you get the license plate number of that Mac truck?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"I sure did and the others helped me revoke his driver's license. He'll think twice when he comes around here again." I answered, smiling.

"That's my girl." Tommy said, closing his eyes and smiling.

It wasn't long after Tommy woke up and stayed awake, getting stronger by the minute. Alpha finally deemed him strong enough to go home, but not to resume the White Power, yet.

A couple of weeks later, all of my friends came to my front door. Billy rang the doorbell. I answered the door, a little out of breath.

"Oh, hi, everyone. Come on in." I said, opening the door wider and inviting them in. After closing the front door, I disappeared into Dad's office, rummaged around for a minute and then returned back to the living room.

"The camera's not recording in this room. We can talk freely." I told them. "Are you well enough, Tommy?"

"Alpha hasn't given me the bio-scan yet." he replied.

"I see. Well, should be any day now, right?" I asked. Tommy nodded.

When Billy's communicator sounded off, we all looked at it.

"We read you, Alpha." Billy replied.

"Come to the Command Center." Alpha asked.

"One moment, Alpha and we'll be right there." Billy said. We teleported out with Tommy holding my arm. Once we landed, Alpha motioned for Tommy to lie on the bio-bed.

Alpha set the computer to scan Tommy. Once the scan was over, Alpha said, "You are well enough to resume the White Power, if you wish it."

Tommy slid off the bio-bed and approached me.

"Are you ready to take the White Power back, Tommy?" I asked. He nodded.

He held out his hands. I placed the communicator in his left, as I placed the morpher in his right, closing his fingers and both my hands around it. The power transferred and I leaned against Adam again.

"Wow." I breathed. "Doesn't get much easier each time it happens."

"I wonder why it doesn't." Billy said. "Hhmm, something to look into."

"Dunno." I said in a low voice, closing my eyes, burying my face into the crook of Adam's neck and wrapping my arms around him. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.


End file.
